Skies of the Longtime Failures (Syoc Open)
by Sillyknot
Summary: Due to the uprising and the increasing threat villains have proved, in the wake of All Might's retirement, UA has been force to bring more hero students in in the form of Class Beta. Picked from the overwhelming numbers that have failed the Exams, it's held as a lottery to allow the failures a chance at becoming Heroes. The catch? Oh, yeah, you suck! Get ready to sweat blood!


_Stop_

_Try to understand what you've done_

_From the good and the bad_

_Think of the people you have both wronged and helped in the same breath_

_Just...think_

_And realize why we don't want_ you

* * *

**Skies of the Longtime Failures**

His hazel colored eyes opened to see a white ceiling. A ceiling that he was somehow familiar with, but at the same time it seemed fairly different, disturbing. Once again, something his body had grown accustomed to and it was the pain that always came afterward. It kept his body still, every motion he made sluggish and sending a wave of lethargy through his form.

His lower half was covered in white sheets, hiding his body and most of the sky blue gown he was placed in. It was clear that he was resting in the medical ward in a building, but resting with no clear injuries evident on his form, though the fatigue could be seen under his eyes.

"The results are satisfactory across the board."

Drifting to his right, just about the only thing on his body moving, his hazel eyes found the form of a man dressed in a white lab coat.

"You just barely passed the written half, and you still have yet to figure out a way to use your Quirk offensively, though you've still grow wary after mild use of it." The man read in his mind, reviewing the results of the boy who took the entrance exams. "You've failed three times now with little to no improvement whatsoever." Pausing for a moment, he realized that his usage of his Quirk was actually growing worse. "Whatever you're chasing, I suggest you to stop..."

Though the boy simply stared at the man, his gaze locked on him, clearly too fatigued to even respond to him. But this was not the entire reason...

The boy could speak. His exhaustion did not render his vocal abilities nonexistent. It was the fact that they had this conversation one time too many and it always went the same way. "Anyways," Dropping his arms down to his sides along with the clipboard. "UA sent you a message this morning."

* * *

**_FULL SUMMARY: It only grew over time. In the year 2055, villainy and crime has skyrocketed to it's highest percentage since the retirement of All Might and the presence of Villain Association. Taking place alongside the Canon storyline, in between both Class 1-A and Class 1-B is Class Beta. Built and taught for students that can be capable in each class though things hold them back from the others as the students of this class have taken the Entrance Exams multiple times. With failures in one section or the other, this department within UA puts more emphasis in Quirk training and studying, it by far it's most difficult course despite being comprised of failures. Built to pushed students into developing their Quirks, one can theoretically become transferred into as a Hero Course student._**

**_And with the League of Villains forming into the Villain Association after recruiting a vast number of member despite its far and few short, the threat they pose is astronomical which forced this change in the school's classas._**

Starter Info: This story starts after the canon class is promoted to being second year students. While this will be a fully original SYOC, the Canon student will make appearances one in a while, but the focus will be on our class. I am allowing for you to send in students that are related to students of the regular class, though try not to make them exactly the same as them. This means don't send in characters with the same Quirk or personality. Make them their own character. The story focuses on a defective class filled with students that have failed the Entrance Exams once, twice, or even more times. This does not mean your character has to be terribly weak, but know that they are defective student and growth will be put before most things.

* * *

**_Heya peeps that are reading this. A very, very new author hear and here with my first fic ever. I've been reading SYOCs for a nice minute and a lot of my favorites have just up and stopped or disappeared. So I'm hear to create my own and hope that you enjoy it for what it is!_**

* * *

**Rules**

1\. Please, only send your characters in through the PMs as I will gladly appreciate this far more. Title the PM as follows: "Student Name - Gender"

2\. In this story, there's literally no such thing as perfect characters. Your characters are meant to start off as flawed.

3\. I will say it once more; your characters are not weak. To be in a class that is considered in between both 1-A and 1-B, you students will be capable, but not as capable as the top two, but is clearly able to grow, so the general department or 1C isn't an option.

4\. All I want from you is to keep up with the story. Honestly, you don't have to follow or fav if you don't want to.

5\. If you have questions, just ask. I don't mind answering.

6\. We are in Japan so JAPANESE CHARACTERS! I don't care what they look like as long as they have a Japanese name

7\. Quirks I won't be accepting is Time quirk, reality warping quirks, overpowered quirks, overpowered superspeed

8\. The deadline is January 25th

* * *

**Student Submission**

Name:

Nickname:

Hero Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

**Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

**Appearance**

Appearance:

Standard Clothes:

Costume:

**Background**

History:

Entrance Exams(Here is where you tell how many times they failed the Entrance Exams and why. From poor intelligence, little knowledge of their Quirk, certain obstacles and weaknesses they cannot overcome on their own, etc. It doesn't have to be limited to what I put as long as it makes sense, but they have to have at least one reason they are in this class.)

Plot Points(Want an arc dedicated to your character as the protag? Fill this out):

**Quirk Creation**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type(Emmiter, Mutant, Transformation):

Quirk Description:

Strengths: At least three

Weaknesses: Same as above

Future Techniques:

**Statistic**

From A(Best) to F(Worst), choose the statistics for your character accordingly and try not to have A for each one as it's kinda a level for me to get a better grasp of your character. As said before, not every student is absolute trash. We can have the students that excel in some things to balance things out.

Power: A measure of your characters physical damage dealing ability, and to a lesser extent their athletic capabilities. Try not to think about their Quirk while doing this -Place their stat rank here-

Speed: How fast can they run without the usage of the Quirk -Place their stat rank here-

Endurance: This statistic determines how well your character can take pain, injury or discomfort in both physical and mental forms. Don't think about the Quirk. -Place their stat rank here-

Quirk: This statistic represents the power or applicability of your characters quirk. Please factor in not just the quality of the quirk, but the user's knowledge of the ability. -Place their stat rank here-

Intelligence: This represents your character's brain function, unsurprisingly. This can mean their knowledge, apprehension skills and importantly their ability to strategize and make use of tactics in a fight. -Place their stat rank here-

Technique: Now, with this I want to know how well they can use their Quirk and how they apply it to everyday training and exercises. -Place their stat rank here-

Teamwork: How well can your character work with other? Are they capable of following others, or are the completely stubborn? -Place their stat rank here-

**Extra**

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:

Other:


End file.
